Vinyl window frames, when used in new construction, have one or two nail fins extending outward perpendicularly from the frame. When used in existing construction, however, the nail fins must be removed before installation.
I was watching an employee in the process of removing a nail fin from a vinyl window frame when the scoring knife slipped, and he cut his forearm, requiring a trip to the hospital emergency room to get his arm stitched.
Additionally, there are carpal tunnel problems due to heavy downward pressure on the scoring knife, which adds to the time loss to the employer and the employee.
Another alternative is to use a table saw to cut the fin off. The use of a table saw is a potential hazard, and always requires extra time to clean chips from the extrusions.
In removal of the nail fin by scoring, the worker has to score the fin at the frame, and push down and pull up on the fin to fatigue it to break it off. It takes a strong person to do this all day.
The nail fin removal tool I have developed eliminates accidental injuries from scoring knives. The necessity of scoring the fin adjacent to the frame body so that the fin can be worked back and forth to break it off is eliminated.
The nail fin removal tool procedure is:
1. Line up tool on fin. PA1 2. Apply drive power. PA1 3. Guide tool. PA1 4. Take off fin. PA1 1. The tool eliminates knife cuts. PA1 2. Use of the tool greatly reduces wrist fatigue. PA1 3. Accidents will be avoided when this tool is used, and will save the employer and employee many hours of lost time and medical expenses.
The advantages of the nail fin removal tool are: